Keep Holding On: Reloaded
by G h o s t V o n G h o u l
Summary: The rewritten version of my original story, Keep Holding On. Reina and her twin sister Rogue never saw eye to eye, but when they find themselves in Hyrule, along with their friend Jade, they are forced to work together, to help the Hero of Time on his journey. But what if Ganondorf gets to one of them, first? LinkXOC SheikXOC


Keep Holding On: Reloaded

Chapter 1

The Glitch

* * *

To say I was stressed would be an understatement. I had been searching for the past hour and there was no sign of the bag with my new clothes in it. I was sure I had left it in my wardrobe, since I hadn't the time to put them away, when I got back from the mall. I had an essay to finish to evaluate my final piece of coursework, and organising was the last thing on my mind. Now I was beginning to regret not taking 5 minutes to put them on hangers and hang them up. I pushed my jet black hair out of my face and sighed with irritation. If they weren't here, there was only one thing that could have happened.

I stormed out of my room and moved directly across the door, banging on the door. I could hear my sisters music - correction, _my_ music - blaring from outside, before she even opened it. A gust of smoke immediately greeted my face as she did, stinging my eye and causing me to start coughing. She stood, leaning on the door frame, a huge grin spread across her face.

"You don't look so good, sunshine. What's gone up your ass, to give you that look?" I glared at her, once I composed myself.

"You know you're not suppose to smoke in the house". She chuckled.

"Actually, the way Mom phrased it was I couldn't smoke _cigarettes_ in the house". Leaning back to grab something, she presented to me a glass pipe with dirty water laying at the bottom. "So I ain't smoking cigarettes". I rolled my eyes. That was a pathetic attempt at trying to find a loop hole, she knew as well as I did that she'd get into even more shit for smoking marijuana in the house, than cigarettes, and she was already grounded for a month when she got caught with that. Rogue started to look at me up and down, her eyebrow lifting from confusion. "Aren't you getting ready, yet? We're going out in like 2 hours and you need a shower, dude". Ah, that brought me back to my original intention for being here.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, _Rowena_, where did you put the bag with my clothes in it?" I could sense the anger, the second I used her real name. She had threatened to skin me alive, had I ever told anyone what it was. She's been nicknamed Rogue since Primary School, when she beat up a boy two years up from her, for making fun of her name. No-one dared make fun of her for it after that.

"I haven't touched your damn clothes, sissy, now if you don't mind, I have a pipe to finish and some latex leggings to squeeze into". Before she could close the door in my face, I put my foot it the way, the glare not leaving my face.

"I'm not joking around, Rogue, where is it?" Starting to feel fed up, she sighed and said;

"How about you take a better look in that closet of yours, Reina? Who knows, maybe it fell right down the back".

"Why wou-_ OW_!" Before I could finish, Rogue stomped right onto my foot and the second I recoiled in pain, she slammed the door shut. I rolled my eye and let out a frustrated "_Ughhh!_", before going back to my room and looking in my closet again. I put my head right in, putting my hand blindly in front of me - it being to dark to see anything - until I heard a rustling of a plastic bag. _If she thinks I'm that stupid to believe I put it this far back here, she's sorely mistaken._ I pulled it out, sighing with relief. I took out the dress I planned to wear, tonight, and left the rest in the bag, throwing it on the floor beside my bed. I laid it out on my bed, so it'd be there to get changed into after I showered. But what would be my luck, without another distraction. My phone started ringing, as I was gathering my stuff to go take a shower. I grabbed it quickly, hoping it wouldn't take long, I was already behind schedule. "Hello?"

"Hey, bitch! Does Rogue still have my pentagram earrings? I can't find them anywhere and I need them for tonight". It was Jade. My best friend since we were 10. When I met her, it was the beginning of first year at Junior High School. This was just after my family moving from London to Edinburgh, after Mom got re-married. I felt incredibly insecure, because everyone there seemed to know each other from their last school, but I knew no-one. The second she met me she said "You look a bit lost there. Tell you what. We're gonna be friends now". Turns out we were in the same class. She wanted to sit beside me in every lesson. She always wanted to walk with me everywhere between classes, sit together for lunch. At first I didn't know what to think of her. A random stranger who for some reason took a liking to me the second she saw me and was always there. But after a while of her sticking around, I warmed up to her. I was happy someone had been nice enough to be my friend, when I didn't know anybody. Now, she's the green haired nutcase that is my best friend and I can't help but love her for being herself.

"Probably, she tends to steal everything. Her name suits her well". I heard a snicker down the phone.

"What did she do this time?"

"Hid my bag I set at the door of my wardrobe right at the back, so I would freak out. Was searching for the damn thing for an hour".

"Ha, she's good at mind fucks. Hey, listen. What are you wearing, tonight? Cause I'm wearing all black, and if I know Rogue, she'll not be too far off that. We don't exactly need to look like the goth brigade, despite not being far off it, but anyway. Please tell me you're wearing some colour. My hair can only save so much"

"You're worried about looking like a goth, when you were looking to wear pentagram earrings?"

"When I dress grunge, not goth, yeah! Popular misconception. Now answer ze question". I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, my dress is red with cutouts. The only black on it is the studs on the shoulders". I heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Oh, thank god! Right, I'll be over in an hour, just need to finish my hair and make up, and I'll be good to go, sweet cheeks!" I smiled.

"Alright. I gotta jump in the shower, quick, anyways. See you soon"

"Later, girl!" And with that, the line disconnected. I set down my phone quietly laughing to myself, as I walked towards the bathroom. That woman worries over the weirdest things.

* * *

After showering and getting dress, I simply straightened my hair and put some simple make up on. Just some porcelain foundation, winged black liner and blood red lipstick, to match my dress. Once I was completely happy, I grabbed my leather jacket, keys, phone and wallet, before leaving to wait downstairs in the living room.

Luckily neither Mom nor Richard were here. They had gone to a friends for the weekend, leaving Rogue and I with the house to ourselves. Obviously, they didn't know we were going out, we were taking advantage of the situation while we could.

We very rarely got to go out. With only being 16, they didn't think us old enough, but we would be 17 at the end of the month, and we lived in the UK. Most people were going out at the age of 16, illegally, since you couldn't go into bars until 18, here, but they still managed to get in, somehow. If anyone is to blame, it's the crap security who let in all the "pretty girls". At least with Edinburgh, it's a safe enough city that you can go to bars and be ok. Heard some nasty rumours about things that happened to girls in bars in London. Probably a good thing we moved, when we did.

It wasn't long, before Rogue comes down the stairs. True enough, she was in a pair of black shiny latex leggings, so tight, they didn't leave much room for the imagination. The black platform boots she had on look like they could break her ankles, if she got drunk enough to lose her balance and go over on them. The rest was fine, just a black band t shirt that was fringed at the ends and a leather waist jacket, to show off the death eater skull and snake tattoo on her upper arm. With the rents not around, she tended to flaunt it as much as she could.

"Found it, then?", she said, a tone of mockery in her voice, as she walked over to the mirror to fix her platinum blonde hair, shaking it to mess it up further that it already was. I briefly looked up at her.

"No thanks to you". I started flicking through my phone, intending to ignore her, until Jade got here, which I was hoping wouldn't be long.

"Haven't a clue what you're talking about, Rei-Rei".

"Well, you are blonde, that's only expected. And in your case yours, it's bleached to lighten it further, so not only are you a natural blonde, but you have the bleach soaking into your brain to deal with, too", I said, not looking up from my phone as I said it.

"Not my fault you can't find your own stuff in the exact place you left it. And you call me stupid". Before I could come up with a retort, there was a knock on the door. Relieved, I got up, to let her in. As I opened the door, I was mauled with a hug.

"Hey baby! Ready to party?! Shall we start the night with some shots? Managed to swipe a bottle of Apple Sours off my Dad. He's had in the the garage for ages and most likely has forgotten about it, so I thought we could make better use of it". She pulled away from me enough to give me a kiss on the check, before walking into the living room and giving Rogue a hug with a "Hey, girl!"

"Is that really wise?", I enquired, as I closed the door and joined the two in the living room. "Especially with the fact we have to walk back home-"

"Honey, relax, this isn't even strong enough to be called a shot, it's only like 15%. Trust me, you'll be fine. Rogue! Bringeth the shot glasses!"

"With pleasure". Before I could say any more, Rogue pushed past me to get the shot glasses from the kitchen. Looks like I'd be mother goose again, tonight. Even with the low percentage, she still brought an entire bottle, so clearly that would all be drank before the night was out. My thinking process was interrupted, by Rogue returning with the glasses, setting them down on the coffee table. Jade began pouring three shots out. Rogue grabbed hers and Jade picked up the remaining two, leaning one in my direction. I just looked at her.

"Oh common, babe. Loosen up, have fun". I still didn't take it.

"Sis, don't be a kill joy. The rents are out of town, this is the only time we get to really enjoy ourselves and go nuts. Suck it up". Jade smiled at me, nudging the glass more in my direction.

"It'll be more fun with you joining us, babe". Sighing, I took the glass and raised it, throwing my logic out the window.

"Fuck it"

* * *

The rest of the night, became a mad fun blur. We ended up going to Opium, the rock club, I know that much, but after that I can't seem to remember much. We were now at home, laying in Rogue's room, her and Jade smoking on the bong I'd seen earlier. How we got here, is beyond me, and why I voluntarily sat in this room, that was basically a hot box, with all the windows closed, as well as the door. But I couldn't help but enjoy myself. This was the first I'd actually done something crazy. I normally try to not get so bad, and help take care of the others, but now I'm apart of it all. Why did I not do this, before?

Jade finished her go on the bong and passed it to Rogue, exhaling as she said, "I so want to play some old games. Old games and cheetohs, that would be awesome".

"I've got Zelda". This sparked her interest.

"Ohhhh! Get it! Haven't played it in ages! Everything in it is so green, like... totally green". I bursted into laughter as her stoned behaviour. She probably barely knew what she was saying.

"Alright, I'll get it", I said, half way through standing up.

"Make sure you don't open the door much and close it straight after you leave, bitch. I want none of my precious smoke getting out. Especially cause Mom will smell it in the hall, if you do". With that in mind, I opened the door just enough for me to squeeze out and quickly closed it behind me. I went over to my room, to pick up my old GameCube, which I hadn't played in so long. Hopefully it still worked. I grabbed a selection of Zelda games to choose from. Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Wa- _No!_ I threw it across the room. I don't care what anyone say, Wind Waker was the worst out of all the Zelda game. The chibi graphics were a disgrace, the storyline was boring and predictable, and where's the fun on riding on a boat everywhere? I prefer having Epona as transport any day. Continuing on, I then had Twilight Princess. Those three would be fine to choose from. I gathered the GameCube and it's wires in my free hand, then went back over to Rogue's room. Slipping in a quickly as I could, so her "precious smoke" wouldn't get out much, Jade started squealing in delight and grabbed the stuff in my hands immediately, to set it up.

"Babe?!" I turned back to look at the green haired girl. "What happened to the cheetohs?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just set up the game, I'll get them later". She pouted at me, before going back to what she was doing. I had to laugh. She could be such a child, sometimes.

"Just be carefully not to shock yourself, when connecting it to my tv, it's been having problems", Rogue informed her.

"Gee, _cheers me dears_ for letting me happen in advance. And... there! We're ready to go. Oh, OoT! That be first, it's going in, first!". She pushed the button to open the disk holder and she set it in. Rogue and I joined her in front of the tv.

I'd loved these games since I was a kid. That's one of the few things Rogue and I had in common. However, we always fought over who's turn it was, since back then, we only had one console between the two of us and since it was one player, and Rogue was vicious, she'd always steal all my goes. A huge smile crossed my face as I saw the opening screen for Ocarina of Time show up, with that calming music. This game was my childhood.

Suddenly, the screen froze, the frames of the screen twitching from some sort to glitch. Rogue leaned forward and started hitting the tv. "Oh, common, you damn thing! You can't be that crap". With one more hit, the screen went black. With a sigh, she sat back down. "Well, that's our entertainment gone. Suppose all we can do now is-". Before she could finish, the lights suddenly went out. All three of us looked around. "What the fuck?!"

"Don't worry, it's probably just the electric meter has run out, again. I can go fix it, just give me a-". Just then, the screen turned itself on. But the lights remained off.

"Ok", Jade started, her words a bit slurred. "I may be stoned as hell, but I'm pretty sure this isn't suppose to be happening". She didn't get the chance to say much more. I felt myself get tugged sharply, causing me to scream in surprise, as I was pulled off my feet and towards the tv. Before I knew it, I was falling down some kind of swirling vortex, screaming and looking for Jade and Rogue. Words couldn't fully describe what I saw, it was almost like I was inside a tornado stuck my lightening. There was static and wind so strong I could physically see it. Finally, I spotted Jade and my sister falling not far from me. With all my might, I tried to grab their hands. It seemed a pointless effort to try. Not matter what I did, the force was too strong, I couldn't get any closer to either of them. It was frustrating, since they weren't that far. If only I could move just a bit forward... but it wasn't enough. With the great force that was keeping us apart, we got pulled in different directions. I last thing I remembered was their terrified faces, before being greeted with total darkness.

* * *

_So, first chapter of my rewritten story. A lot of people who read this story originally don't seem to realise I started it at 13, so it was very stupidly written, filled with Mary Sues, far too many characters for me to keep track of, with a bleak and predictable storyline. However, I still liked the idea of where the story was going to head towards, so instead of deleting it, I decided to rewrite it. Being 20, now, I have a better understanding of what makes a better story and hopefully with this first chapter, I made a good start._

_Please let me know what you think. Review and Favourite, if you wish. Constructive criticism is welcome, however, if you are simply going to diss my efforts of trying this story again, don't bother. It's rude and unnecessary, and quite frankly a waste a both my time and yours.  
_

_See you next chapter!_

_GhostVonGhoul x_


End file.
